Cornelia Weapon X
by yellow 14
Summary: A prelude to my Marvel/W.I.T.C.H crossover. A young girl is given the chance to change her life for good. Can she do it or will she be consumed by the darkness.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own W.I.T.C.H. I don't any of the many Marvel ideas in this fic either (The super soldier serum or weapon x)

AN: This is set in the Marvel Ultimate universe, primarily because I can't be bothered with dealing with the events of House of M.

The ultimate weapon. That was what they had called her. At thirteen years old, she was one of the most deadly metahumans on the program and, some could argue more deadly than any of the mutants found on the original Weapon X programme. Of course if S.H.I.E.L.D ever found out then Weapon X+ would be shut down to and then there would be nothing from stopping the mutants when the inevitable war broke out. It didn't hurt that the young blonde girl and her straw blonde partner were very good at covert missions that they had to do.

"So these are the two great success stories of Weapon X plus. Don't look like much to me." Commented General Anderson as he surveyed subjects 145088852 and 145988866.

"Yes sir" said a young woman standing next to him. "Subject 145088852 has telekinetic powers as her natural mutant ability and thanks to Phobos biotech's variation of the super soldier serum, administered since she was two days old, she can also manipulate and grow plants" the woman burbled happily "the plant growing ability allows our weapon to destroy any building with precision that is better than anything in operation today or in the foreseeable future. She also has the enhanced strength, speed and agility, comparable to the original supersoldier, Captain America" She smiled at him. "Her name in the field is Cornelia."

"And the other ones abilities? What's this freaks pet name and what does she do?" General Anderson asked, to which the woman frowned.

"They're not freaks, they're works of art. We took a pair of natures aberrations and turned them into something useful." She said defensively. "Subject 145988866 can manipulate reality, up to a certain extent. She can erase items from existence, just by focusing on them." She looked at the General and saw that she had his attention. "She lacks the accuracy of Subject 145088852, but she has far greater firepower. Her name in the field is Elyon. Needless to say, she too has the same fighting abilities as Cornelia. Of course they both have extensive combat training, including martial arts and an impressive range of tactical and strategic scenarios. Impressed?"

"Very. Ya know, Doctor Nerissa, ah am most impressed. Phobos Biotech will almost certainly receive a major contract from this. Although" his voice dropped to a whisper "it will of course have to be a black project. S.H.I.E.L.D won't accept this of course, but the Fraternity is determined to have as many weapons against the mutant threat as possible. That fool of a president of ours and that wretched Professor Xavier are deluding themselves if they think that the current peace between mutants and humans is gonna last. Now is the time for us to prepare."

"Indeed" Nerissa smiled. "Believe me when I say, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to annihilate this threat to humanity."

Two weeks later.

Location: Somewhere in South America.

Cornelia watched as the guard paced backwards and forwards. "One, two, three, four, five turn and one, two, three, four, five turn" she counted under her breath. After he had done this five times in a row, Cornelia struck. A low hanging vine suddenly reached out and snapped his neck. On the other side of the compound she knew that Elyon was disposing of another guard.

With practised efficiency she entered the compound. A flying kick caught the next guard firmly in the chest, followed by a fast spinning kick that knocked him out. A fourth guard was just standing there with his mouth wide open in shock at her speed. Just as he was about to call out however, his neck was snapped by someone behind him. As he fell to the ground, Cornelia grinned at her partner.

"What kept you? I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to do everything myself." Said Cornelia in a light joking voice.

"Yeah well the best things in life are worth waiting for." Elyon replied before planting a brief, chaste kiss on Cornelia's lips. Looking at her partner, she smiled. "You know what to do now, don't you?" She asked playfully.

Cornelia placed her hands on the ground and called up part of her power. Vines spread around the outside of the guard barracks. With a sudden burst of power, the building collapsed, trapping or killing those inside.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only barracks in the compound. Troops with AK-47's came pouring out of another building.

Swearing creatively, Cornelia and Elyon ducked behind the wreckage of the first set of barracks. Cornelia telekinetically grabbed the first guard who came into view and snapped his neck. She then grabbed his gun and began firing at the mass of guards who came charging into view. Beside her, Elyon was using her reality altering power too deadly effect.

"We need to pull out." Cornelia yelled over the sound of gunfire. Elyon nodded "Time for plan B I think. Lets go!" The two girls steadily retreated in a two by two formation. As one retreated a few metres, the other would cover her retreat, and then the one who had retreated would cover her partner's retreat.

Reaching the outskirts of the compound they turned around to face it. Reaching out with her hands, Elyon destroyed the compound with her powers.

"Shame about that. They were hoping to get the facility intact." Cornelia commented.

"Yeah. That's what you get when your Intel is faulty. Serves them right for missing that second set of barracks." Elyon replied angrily. Cornelia smiled at her partner. She knew Elyon wasn't angry with her, just the military intelligence that mislead them.

"Not to worry lover girl. You've still got me." Cornelia said as she kissed Elyon. Elyon smiled back. They had only recently admitted their feelings for each other, although to be honest they didn't have much choice. Elyon opened her mouth to say something when Cornelia felt a burst of pain hit her in the back, accompanied by the sound of an AK-47. As she blacked out she saw Elyon take down her attacker, the last of the guards.

Cornelia opened her eyes and groggily looked around. To her left, a young shorthaired blond woman smiled at her. "Good morning sleepyhead" she said in a quiet voice. "Good to see you're still alive."

Cornelia stared at the woman. Pulling herself up further, she turned and asked, "Where am I? And where's Elyon?"

"Lovely. I save your life and you don't even notice me. Typical" Said a voice to her right. Turning towards the voice, she saw Elyon sitting there with a grin on her face. "This is Ms Harding." Elyon said, gesturing to the woman who had first spoken. "She runs a home for mutant children, like us. You shouldn't exert yourself though, you're still healing up."

"Thank you." Cornelia murmured, puzzled. What were they planning? She wondered to herself as she fell into another deep sleep.

Over the next few days Cornelia made no further progress on that question. They fed her, treated her injuries and even put her in classes. These classes were the most puzzling thing of all. Instead of lessons in strategy and combat, they covered things that had no military value. Things like ethics, ancient history, myths and legends among other things.

In her Weapon X+ lessons, everything was about warfare. Still, Cornelia found herself enjoying these lessons. She and Ellie both agreed that it was interesting to learn stuff that wasn't about war. Cornelia and Ellie also began to make friends amongst the other children there. It was not to last though. General Anderson and the Fraternity were tracking them down, determined to recapture their missing weapons.

It happened on a Thursday afternoon, almost a month had past since Cornelia and Elyon had arrived at the home and Cornelia's injuries had almost completely healed. Cornelia and Elyon were eating lunch outside with some of their friends, when suddenly, without warning Elyon was gunned down by several shots from the jungle.

Cornelia's Weapon X+ training kicked in. Diving for cover, she used her telekinesis to drag one of the soldiers from his hiding place and grabbed his weapon. Then she snapped his neck. Then she touched the ground and reached out to the trees with her mind. She found a dozen troops in the trees, each one wearing the patch of a retrieval squad.

The other children had fled but Cornelia was better trained than that. Reaching out, Cornelia used her power over plants to grab them. Pulling them out of hiding, Cornelia's anger began to bubble up. How dare they! But just as she began to crush them in her vines a voice spoke into her mind.

"You don't have to kill them." The voice said. There was something familiar about that voice but she couldn't place it.

"The voice spoke again. "You're better than that Cornelia. I know that you're angry about your lover's death, but I know you can be trusted to do what's right."

Opening her eyes, she turned towards the building to see Ms Harding standing there. Then it clicked. That voice was Ms Harding. Ms Harding smiled at her. "Well done Cornelia. You were faced with extreme temptation to do wrong, but you came through. I'm proud of you." They were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter coming into land. "Ah, that'll be the S.H.I.E.L.D team sent to deal with this filth."

Cornelia collapsed to the ground sobbing. As Ms Harding placed a comforting arm around her, Cornelia felt a sudden wave of self-loathing. "I'll never use my powers again!" she cried in anguish. Ms Harding said nothing, completely at a loss for what to say.

"Kid I have some idea of what you're going through" Said a voice in a Canadian accent beside her "But let me tell you this. You can't give up using your powers, these people never give up. The question is whether you let them win." Looking up, she saw a man with scruffy black hair and sideburns. He extended his hand "I'm Wolverine. I was in Weapon X as well."

She shook his hand. "Weapon X plus for me. I suppose you're gonna want to know what I know."

"Yup. Colonel Fury wants to debrief you personally on the Helicarrier."

The next week passed in a blur for Cornelia. Less than two days after her debriefing, Colonel Fury located her family. The reunion was painfully awkward. Daughters who had supposedly died shortly after birth did not normally turn up alive and well. She still needed to go to a psychologist to treat her psychological problems, but she was deemed safe enough to enter the community. And now she was about to begin school. Looking up at her new school, she read the lettering over the front gate. The Sheffield Institute for the Gifted. With a smile, she walked into the building to begin her new life. A life free of Weapon X+. In short a normal life.

AN: This is an opening note to a much bigger piece. My Marvel/W.I.T.C.H crossover is still in development, but this is a good place to start. As always, read and review.


End file.
